Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 4
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Joe Sinnott | CoverArtist3 = Stan Goldberg | CoverArtist4 = Sam Rosen | Quotation = I am the Human Torch! The first... the original Human Torch! The one who must now destroy you... you who have sought to take my place! | Speaker = Human Torch (Jim Hammond) | StoryTitle1 = The Torch That Was! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = While Reed, Sue, and Ben read over some fan mail, they are suddenly startled when Lockjaw transports Johnny and Wyatt into the Baxter Building. While elsewhere, the Mad Thinker (with the help of his computer Quasimodo which he promises to provide a human body in exchange for help) recover the body of the original Human Torch and begin repairing it. While Reed is examining Lockjaw's teleportation powers, Johnny travels out to the desert to try to find a way with his own power to break through the Negative Zone sealing off the Hidden Land of the Inhumans. There he is attacked by the original Human Torch. The battle is eventually broken up with the arrival of the rest of the Fantastic Four and Wyatt when they are transported there by Lockjaw. Separating the two, the original Torch gets back under control. When they are teleported into the Mad Thinker's lab, the Thinker has Quasimodo activate a device which causes the original Torch to destruct, allowing the Mad Thinker to escape. When Lockjaw begins teleporting Johnny and Wyatt leap onto the beast being transported away. In the aftermath the rest of the FF depart as well, leaving Quasimodo with his dreams of being human crushed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Fantastic Four Vol 1 25 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | ReprintOf3 = Fantastic Four #26 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | Notes = Continuity Notes The Torch That Was! * This story takes place between and * Johnny and Wyatt were trying to utilize Lockjaw to teleport them beyond the Negative Zone barrier that trapped the Inhumans, as seen in . The continue on their journey in this issue following into * This marks the return of the original android Human Torch from the 1940s who was last seen in . His origins explained here are an abridged retelling of his origin in . explains what happened to the Torch between his last appearance in 1955 and the Mad Thinker reviving him: That his powers flared out of control and he seemingly perished in the Nevada Desert. * The Mad Thinker was last seen in when he was hired to clash with Iron Man. Escaping here he resurfaces again pitting his Triumvirate of Terror against the Avengers in . * Following his deactivation here the android Torch's body was part of a long standing scheme to manipulate the Avengers by the time traveler known as Immortus. Using his powers over time he made a chronal duplicate of the Human Torch's body as revealed in . One copy of the body was later taken by the Mad Thinker and used to lure the Torch's former partner Toro into a trap, as seen in . This body was buried in a cemetery as seen in where it remained buried for years before being reactivated by the Avengers West Coast. The other duplicate was recovered by the robot known as Ultron who forced the Torch's creator Phineas Horton in assisting him to rebuild the Torch's body into the android known as the Vision, as seen in . * Quasimodo was trapped in the Mad Thinker's hideout until he was given a physical body by the Silver Surfer in The Hulk Vs. The Thing & The Avengers Take Over Chronology Notes Events occur behind the scenes in this story that affect the chronologies of the following characters: * - Mad Thinker revives the original Human Torch. * - Mad Thinker forced to flee, abandons the Torch and Quasimodo. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}